The principal clinical and basic investigations constituting Biogenic Amines and Neurological Disorders are concerned with dopamine, serotonin, and neuropeptide receptors. Receptor subtypes have been determined by use of agonist and antagonist ligands as well as by sensitivity to guanine nucleotides. Future work will characterize the subclasses of dopamine receptors that increase in supersensitivity induced by substantia nigra lesions and chronic neuroleptic treatment -the role of opiate subclasses will also be determined. Changes in receptors during desensitization by exposure to chronic agonists will also be determined. Quantitative determination of local cerebral glucose utilization will be utilized in conjunction with systemic and intrastriatal injections of DA agonists and antagonists to determine the functional anatomy of the subclasses of DA receptors. The functional anatomy of the basal ganglia interaction of DA and the striatal neurotransmitters (GABA, acetylcholine and enkephalin) will be studied utilizing intrastriatal injection of these drugs. The presence and physiologic significance of a newly discovered dopamine conjugate in CSF will be studied. The stability of neuropeptides in CSF (VIP, somatostatin) as well as the mechanisms of clearance from the CSF pathways will be studied in order to better understand the significance of the CSF levels in human ventricular and lumbar CSF in controls and specific disease states.